PPGD: Warrior of Future's Past
by Crazy Jbl
Summary: In an distant future, Earth is a desolate wasteland, and humanity has dropped dramatically. Most of it's heroes: dead. What has caused such a disaster?


In an distant future, Earth is a desolate wasteland, and humanity has dropped dramatically. Most of it's heroes: dead. What has caused such a disaster? Welcome to PPGD: Warrior of Future's Past.

* * *

As the sun starts to shine over a small cloud, three brightly colored streaks zoom the sky: pink, blue, and green. As the Powerpuff girls fly through the sky, Dexter headed towards them on his jetpack. As he caught up with them, Bubbles and Blossom smiled at him and waved. "Good morning, Dexter." they greeted the boy genius.

"Good morning, girls. Splendid day it is." Dexter smiled back. He then looked at Buttercup and adjusted his glasses. "Buttercup."

"Dorkster." The green Powerpuff greeted back.

"Nice to see you again."

"That makes one of us."

Blossom facepalmed at them both while Bubbles just giggled. "Can't you two be nice to each other for one day? It's Friday, for crying out loud; we should be do something this weekend." Blossom suggested.

"Whatever." Both Buttercup and Dexter replied, making Blossom sigh.

Just as they landed in front of Megaville Middle school, Bubbles had a feeling inside her stomach. She put her hand on her tingly tummy and said "Uh, guys? I got a bad feeling about something."

They all looked at her and Blossom asked "What kind of feeling, Bubbles? Are you hungry or something?"

She shook her head. "No. Just...a feeling like something is about to happen."

"What are you even talking about, Bubbs?" Buttercup asked.

"I...well..." Bubbles couldn't understand it herself. She was just as confused as they were.

Suddenly, a loud explosion occurred just behind them all. With a yelp, Bubbles jumped and squealed. They all looked behind them to see what happened and saw a giant, mechanical robot with a large, clear head. And who should it be operating the robot? Why, it's Mojo Jojo, of course. As his robot took a step forward towards our young heroes, his memorable laughter could be heard from all of them. "Powerpuff girls, I, Mojo Jojo, have returned once again to exact my vengeance on you puny girls!" the evil monkey exclaimed.

Bubbles facepalmed herself. "Me and my big mouth..."

"Mojo again? Sheesh. This is, like, the forth time this week he's tried to kill us." Buttercup sighed in boredom.

"Even so, we still have to make sure everyone in the school is safe. Get ready, girls!" Blossom grinned as her and her sisters got in their fighting stances.

"I'm right with you on this one, girls." Dexter said as he took out his laser blaster.

"Thanks, Nerd-a-tron, but we can handle our bad daddy ourselves." Buttercup said.

"Do not be so sure, sweet Buttercup! For, you see, I did not come alone this time!" Mojo yelled. Just then, Jack Spicer, Princess, and Father appeared from behind Mojo's robot. "Behold, Power-pukes, for we are The Chimp-ions!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, banana breath. I thought we all agreed we'd be the Spice Gang." Jack tapped on the glass dome protecting Mojo.

"I voted for the Royals!" Princess whined. "Jackeyyyy, you promised we'd go with my name!"

"How's about we choose a name that isn't made up by a bunch of snot-nosed brats!" Father crossed his arms.

Princess got in his face and growled "Well what's YOUR oh-so-special name, hot-head?!"

"Well, if you MUST know, mine is the Deadly. Evil. Adults. Division. Or D.E.A.D. for short." he gruffly responded.

"...That is the dumbest name I've ever heard. Jackey and I aren't even adults yet, you moron! Does my daddy have to buy you a functioning brain, or will your hot temper melt that one like it did to your other one?"

"Why you little, no good-"

"Enough, all of you! I have had it with your constant bickering, for it's starting to melt MY brain! Let us focus on what our goal is: eliminating the Powerpuff girls once and for all!" Mojo interrupted. They all nodded and faced the bored gang of heroes, who were now having some green tea made by Sensei Jack.

"This is some yummy tea, Sensei." Bubbles sipped.

"I concur. This flavor is quite remarkable." Dexter agreed.

Jake smiled and said "Thank you. How's about you all head inside now. Class is about to start and I do not want you to be late. I can handle things from here."

"We don't mind." Blossom answered with a smile.

"Yeah, I wanna see you kick these moron's asses!" Buttercup grinned. "Ya hear that, ya rejects?! Y'all are in deep trouble now, 'cause Senpai Jack is gonna whoop ya, Japanese style!" Jack blushed lightly and smiled nervously at what Buttercup said.

"We will just see about that. Team-who's-name-is-still-under-discussion, attack!" Mojo ordered.

Spicer grinned with anticipation and took out his signature Shen Gong Wu: The Monkey Staff. "It's about time I got to use this old thing again. Monkey Staff!" Immediately as he said that, Jack grew light-brown fur, his teeth became more pointed, grew a tail, and started hooting and hollering like a monkey. He then leaped towards Jack in hopes of kicking him, but missed when the samurai jumped back. One swing from the staff struck Jack in his rib, however, making him clinch slightly. "Get him, Prinny!"

"You got it, Jackey!" Princess, wearing her modified power-suit, launched a couple of rockets from her wrists at Jack; he dodged them by jumping in the air high. "Nice dodge there, old man, but what about your precious students?!" Princess grinned. She meant for Jack to dodge so her rockets would actually hit the Powerpuffs and Dexter. However, upon the rockets exploding where they were, our heroes were completely harmless thanks Dexter's power gloves emanating a force-field around him and the girls. "Are you kidding me?!" Princess fumed in frustration.

Dexter grinned "Nice try, though." He then turned to the girls and said "It seems like Sensei Jack could use a bit of help. Here's the plan: Blossom, you'll take out Mojo's bot with your ice breath; the sheer cold winds should short circuit his machine. Bubbles, you need to take Jake's Staff away from him, then he'll nothing but the wimpy 'evil boy-genius' we've come to kick the butt of. Sensei and I will handle Father ourselves."

Both Bubbles and Blossom saluted to Dexter and flew off to do their parts after giving him a "Yes, sir!"

"Hey, Dex, what about me!" Buttercup pouted "I wanna do something, too!"

Dexter looked at her for a few seconds, closed his eyes with a small smile, and lightly pushed his glasses up to his eyes closer. "Buttercup...Princess is all yours."

"Something we finally can agree on." Buttercup grinned and cracked her knuckles before charging at the wannabe-Powerpuff.

* * *

From afar on a small mountaintop, Bell, GIR, Zim, and Samantha watched the ensuring battle go on. Samantha scoffed and crossed her arms. "Those newbs don't stand a chance against those Puffs, especially with the nerd and the old man with them. Yo Bell," she looked at the white Powerpuff "why did your dad even let these jokers join Black Eden, anyway? If anyone should be fighting down there, it's us."

Bell, with GIR in her arms, shrugged and responded "I dunno. I think he mentioned about them being 'poons'?"

" 'Pawns', little larvae. They are but mere insignificant pawns to your father's plans." Zim corrected her.

"Oh right. What you said, Zimmy." Bell giggled, making Zim blush. "And if you call me 'little larvae' again, I'll blast you to the sun, kay?"

"Pfft. Like I'm afraid of you." Zim said out loud, but in his head, he said to himself "BY THE TALLEST, DON'T LET HER HURT ME!"

"All right, you lovebirds. Don't forget why we're here." Samantha ordered.

"Mission objective: Record enemy's skills and abilities to research possible agamemnon contingencies for future conflicts." GIR said in his solider voice; his eyes turned into video camera lenses.

Samantha grinned and nodded "Exactly, little Ro (Samantha's nickname for GIR). But I still think we should have been the one's to go down there. I got a score to settle with that green one." She was referring to the time Buttercup punched one of her teeth out.

"And I still need to get revenge on both Blossom AND her girlfriend for...taking Susan away from me..." Bell frowned. She was comforted by Samantha's petting, making her smile a bit. She then looked at GIR and asked "What's going on now, Girly?"

"Battle is over. Jokers lost, heroes won; downloading recordings to Professor Redhead...download complete."

"Good job, Girly."

"I got panty shots!" The old, goofy GIR exclaimed.

* * *

As the battle settled down, the four villains were laid out on top of each each other, all of them with swirls in their eyes to indicate that they were knocked out. Jack put his sword away and nodded to his young students. "Good work, everyone. Your teamwork was remarkable as always."

"Hell yeah, it was! Did you guys see how bad I beat on Princess?! Ohh, Blossom, when you hit Mojo with that kick, and that time Bubbles took Jack's Monkey Staff and bonked his head! Dex and Senpai, you guys were awesome, too!" Buttercup excitedly shouted, causing Blossom to gently pat her head.

"Yes, we know, Buttercup. Calm down a bit, will ya?"

"Heehee sorry."

The school bell rang. Time for first class. "Let's get inside now, everyone. School has started." Sensei Jack said as he walked inside the school.

The rest of them nodded and followed inside. Bubbles stopped in the middle of the hall and felt stomach knot up again. She held her tummy and whimpered softly enough for Blossom to hear her. She turned around and checked on her sister. "Bubbles, what's the matter? Is your tummy hurting? Did Jack hit you?"

Bubbles shook her head. "No...it's just...I got this feeling like something is about to happen again." she softly responded.

"Yeah? Well, whatever that thing is, we'll get through it like we always do." Blossom's smile caused Bubbles to smile back. "We're the Powerpuff Girls, Bubbs. Nothing is EVER going to stop us, right?"

"Right."

Blossom kissed Bubbles' cheek and petted her "That's the Bubbles I know and love. Now let's go before Ms. Luna yells at us for being late."

"Okay.."

* * *

Samantha sighed and scratched the back her head "Welp, I guess we should get outta here. Let's go, y'a-" Just then she was interrupted by a loud alarm coming out of GIR. His eyes turned red and an antenna grew out of his noggin. "Geez! What's up with Ro?!"

"He's detected something! And by the sounds of it, it has to be something huge!" Zim explained "GIR, just what's going on?!"

"Scanning...Scanning...Scanning...air molecules shifting rapidly 25 meters above us." GIR said. They all looked up and saw what GIR was talking about: a small circle was swirling just above them. It spun faster and faster, creating a tiny whirlwind. They backed up from the small vortex and stared at it with awe.

"W-W-What's going on, guys?" Bell asked.

"Beats me, Bell..." Samantha paused, trying to be strong in case something happened. "...but whatever happens, stick together, you got that?" Zim and Bell nodded to her and stared back at the vortex.

A few seconds later, something came out of the circle; a young man around 14. He landed to the ground in a crouched position before standing up slowly. The boy turned around and saw Zim, Bell, and Samantha staring at him. The boy had short blue hair and eyes, he wore a protective vest with different pockets on it over a sleeveless, dark green shit, and black jeans. He also had a black hat on, a long, cape-like jacket, a modified triple scabbard for a sword: 2 that go horizontal, and one that goes vertical, and had a small scar under his left eye.

He stared at them all with an emotionless scowl and said "...Dexter Cavanaugh...do either of you go by that name?" The others didn't know how to respond to this whatsoever. They looked at each other for a bit, then back at the young teen. After a short while, he took out his longsword and pointed it at them. "I asked you a question. Which one of you is Dexter Cavanaugh? Speak up or be cut down where you stand."

Finally, Samantha was the one to snap of of her awe-like trance and said "You? Cut US down? Pfft. Listen, kid, I don't know where you came from, but you should know better than to try and threaten us. Just who are you, anyway?"

"My name?...It's James Holister-Kane," James gave them an even more threatening scowl "a.k.a., your worst nightmare come to life."


End file.
